50 Ways to say 'I Love You'
by SylviustheStrange
Summary: There are too many ways to express how you feel about someone; so let's narrow them down a little! 50 sentences, 50 couples in 50 ways! A 2-Shot! FE 9-10. Happy V-Day!
1. 50 Ways: Act I

**Hey, guys! Here's '50 Ways to Say I Love You!' 50 sentences with 50 couples, a 2-SHOT! I'm halfway done right now, but if you want to send requests, I'll be happy to do them as best as I can! **

**(Besides Ike x Soren. I see waaaay too many of those). Other than that, I'll see what I can come up with! **

**Hope I don't fail too badly.**

**Happy Valentine's day! :D**

-0-0-0-0-0-

**ACT 1: 1-25**

1. Ike x Elincia

Hot determination would never fail to replace that cold fear in her chest the moment Ike's hand slips into her's.

2. Soren x Mia

His brow twitched as the swordmaster raved non-stop about her white-clad archrival; having enough, he shut her up only the way he knew how.

3. Rhys x Mia

It was common for Rhys to be short of breath; it's when she calls him for those damnable 'training sessions,' that he finds himself breathless for a different reason entirely.

4. Rolf x Mist

Shinon insisted to Gatrie as the bride and groom walked down the wedding chapel, "I still say he and Cupid struck a deal."

5. Boyd x Mist

It had become a little game of theirs along the way; he would get injured, she'd heal and they'd argue, etc, etc... it wasn't a fairytale, but with such sweet simplicity, how could they have it any other way?

6. Shinon x Leanne

Shinon stared as the heron princess babbled openly to him with a smile on her face, unable to comprehend not only that nonsense-of-a language she spouted.

7. Oscar x Tanith

Oscar merely sighed as he continued to watch his wife have a glaring contest with the mixing bowl; until he realized she was about to beat much more than the eggs inside it...

8. Gatrie x Astrid

Astrid watched, perplexed as the poor man's smile contorted to fear, squealing as he ran for his life; she missed the blonde harrumphing beside her, muscles flexing in satisfaction.

9. Nephenee x Geoffrey

Nephenee blushed furiously over her family's giggles as Geoffrey left her not only a bouquet but a swift kiss on the cheek at her front door.

10. Janaff x Lucia

Elincia knew what went on behind those closed guestroom doors; she only prayed her friend was strong enough to handle the hardship that will follow.

11. Bastian x Lucia

Bastian, Count of Fayre decided that day amidst the falling snow, that the Goddess had granted him Spring that Christmas; Lucia, for once agreed.

12. Rafiel x Nailah

Rafiel wasn't so upset about his wings; that gentle hand stroking his hair was more than enough to carry his heart up and away.

13. Laura x Aran

Aran watched by the church gates as Laura played with the children, her smile warming his chest more than the sun ever could.

14. Micaiah x Sothe

She brought the few, exposed fingertips to her lips before gently bringing them to the head of the stony guardian watching over her heart.

15. Kieran x Marcia

Marcia would never forget the initial shock when Kieran gave a simple wildflower, loudly claiming to have stolen it from the King of Man-Eating Centipedes for her; the moment would've been perfect if she actually had the chance to accept it.

16. Calill x Largo

With sweet, mischievous and beautiful Calill and loud, strong and big-hearted Largo taking care of the orphaned Amy, it was as close to happily ever after Tellius can get.

17. Tormod x Sanaki

He grinned over the Empress' loud, empty threats as they ran, "you know you'd rather hang out with me than do that bunch of smelly paperwork any day."

18. Zihark x Ilyana

Zihark quickly found that an empty wallet in exchange for a chocolate-filled, ecstatic Ilyana was definitely worth it.

19. Jill x Haar

Haar lazily opened an eye to crack a smile down at his shoulder, glad to see her taking his example for once.

20. Ranulf x Lethe

She hissed, face impossibly red as Ranulf's lips inched ever closer, "I can see your tail swish, Lethe."

21. Kyza x Lyre

Ranulf shouted over their bickering, "Ashera help me if I have to order you two to kiss and make up!"

22. Reyson x Tanith

If Reyson thought Beorc were troublesome before, then strong, forceful, talented and attractive Beorc women were the spawn of the Dark God, himself; Not that it affected her beauty any, of course.

23. Ena x Rajaion

When her son asked about his father, she knew it was only a matter of time.

24. Greil x Elena

Once she greeted him with those clear, but sincere navy eyes, he knew he could only surrender.

25. Lehran x Altina

She sighed in bliss as he held her in the sheets, soothing her to sleep with his songs; there was no time like the present.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Weeeell, that's what I have so far! (Hope to finish this by the end of Valentine's tomorrow). I'm sorry, but I'm not a big fan of Sothe and Micaiah... I'll probably do a happier one next chapter since FE 9-10 only have so many couplings.. xDD**

**Anyway, I'm open to suggestions so feel free to ask! Thanks for reading, and Happy Valentines! **


	2. 50 Ways: Act 2

**Hi, again! I just want to say thank a lot for your imputs! This project was a lot of fun to do. 8D**

Tom-Ato13

ViolaHarmony

**Some of the suggested pairings made me want to laugh out loud; they're damn hilarious!**

**Enjoy the fic! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**ACT 2: 26-50**

26. Ike x Mia

No matter how many times their swords clashed, Mia knew her 'Boss,' would never disappoint.

27. Tibarn x Elincia

Though he literally had the eyes of the hawk, he never saw, or understood that goodness Elincia seemed to see in everyone.

28. Kieran x Geoffrey

Geoffrey sighed as Kieran shouted his praises jubilantly towards his general, grudgingly tickled pink.

29. Naesala x Leanne

Naesala lazily closed his eyes as her songs washed the pain of his sins away.

30. Nolan x Micaiah

It was easy to see why everybody counted on him, so why should they put so much faith in her?

31. Edward x Laura

His eyes sparkled in restrained mirth as she adorably stammered her thanks, red-faced towards his compliment.

32. Haar x Sigrun

Sigrun smiled gently as she watched him sleep, deciding that five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

33. Volke x Nephenee

The darkness didn't seem so frightening whenever she thought of the assassin protecting her in the shadows.

34. Lethe x Soren

The cat would rather die than admit how much better the Spring breeze felt when she thought it was because of _him_.

35. Rolf x Marcia

Marcia's heartstrings tugged in her chest as she watched the small archer continue to pluck arrows long after his fingers began to bleed.

36. Vika x Tormod

The day he rescued her with that upbeat grin was also the day she began to live again.

37. Edward x Leonardo

Leonardo rubbed his temple, unable to understand how his 'best friend,' could possibly complicate their situation any further.

38. Oscar x Astrid

Astrid was pleasantly surprised to find that stealing a lady's heart was only one of his many talents.

39. Shinon x Titania

Whenever the sniper made a rude remark, the paladin hid a secretive smile, knowing he meant just the opposite.

40. Leonardo x Mist

Mist found a whole new respect and love for her boyfriend when he dared to kiss her in front of Ike.

41. Volug x Laura

It was because she was so naively optimistic that he knew he had to look after her.

42. Skrimir x Aimee

The lion struggled to not reduce the Beorc-turned-Cougar to shreds as she eyed his partially exposed chest seductively.

43. Kurthnaga x Micaiah

Her gentle serenity was but one of the many things that drew the Dragon Prince to such a creature.

44. Ulki x Rhys

It was when Ulki flew with the priest that he realized; though Rhys was sick in body, he couldn't be any healthier in heart.

45. Meg x Zihark

It's that moment when Meg proves the sincerity of her dedication to him that Zihark can't bring himself to completely push her away.

46. Fiona x Pelleas

Though she knew her king can be a little too kind, that combined with his dedication and sincerity were more than enough to win her heart.

47. Heather x Volke

She couldn't bring herself to feel completely ashamed for getting involved with a man her mother strictly told her to stay away from.

48. Muarim x Nailah

Tormod decided it was best to forget seeing his surrogate mother and father in that... compromising position, while he still had legs to run with.

49. Sephiran x Zelgius

Both men were glad to have met each other; much more than they let on.

50. Sothe x Ike

Because everybody knows that with a boyfriend like Sothe, even a continent won't be enough to contain your ego.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**And that's it! As Micaiah says... lol, Sothe and Ike are so very Canon. **

**This is my first time writing something remotely Yaoi... wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.**

**(Wonder if that's a sign...)**

**Any rate, thanks for reading! This was very fun to do. Have a happy Valentine's!**


End file.
